Ese extraño niño
by Ligh hodel
Summary: Para Hanabi Hyuga, ser sensei de un grupo de genins es frustrante y molesto, pero nada es lo que uno espera y eso ella lo aprendio por las malas... Ahora se encargará de descubrir el secreto que guardan cada uno de estos jóvenes


Ese extraño niño

¡Hola amigos! Hoy les traigo esta nueva y peculiar historia, aquí un pequeño resumen:

Al ser notificada que iba a hacerse cargo de un grupo de genins, lo primero que vino a su mente fue, a su hermana viuda y sobrinos sin padre…pero al verlos de pie, supo que, algo raro sucede ahí, pues uno de esos niños se le hacía horrendamente familiar…

Como verán una de los personajes principales, será Hanabi, ella será encargada descubrir los secretos que guardan cada uno de los integrantes de su equipo.

…

Un niño extraño

-¡Haaaaaaa!- grito adolorida una joven mujer, sus piernas se encontraban abiertas, a su lado un hombre joven sostenía su mano a la vez que trataba de tranquilizarla-¡CALLA IMBECIL! ¡¿NO VES COMO ESTOY?!-

-calma amor, pronto terminara todo y podremos irnos a casa con nuestro hijo-dijo tranquilamente, sonriendo con paciencia a su esposa.

-¡TODO ES TU CULPA!-volvió a gritar, apretando con fuerza la mano de su esposo-¡DIJISTE "NADA MALO PASARA NENA" Y MIRA COMO ESTOY AHORA! ¡JURO QUE CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ TE CASTRARE!-el joven la miro con terror y al instante llevo sus manos a la entrepierna.

-señora, su esposo tiene razón cálmese que el niño está por salir-hablo cansada la doctora, su cabello rosa estaba sostenido en una pequeña coleta y sus ojos verdes se concentraban en la mujer.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICE SENORA!? ¡VIEJA SOLTERONA!-grito histérica, el joven hombre salió corriendo hacia la puerta al ver la cara de la pelirrosa.

-¡¿SOLTERONA?!- sus ojos verdes chispeaban en furia, estaba a punto de gritarle alguna grosería, cuando la joven volvió a gritar adolorida luego le siguió el llanto de un niño recién nacido-Ya nació-susurro, tomo al pequeño entre sus manos, corto su cordón umbilical y lo limpio con una pequeña tela, lo miro fijamente-"se me hace muy familiar"-dejo de observarlo y se lo entrego a la mujer, ella sonrió viendo con amor al niño-¿y cómo lo llamara?-pregunto tratando de calmar esos repentinos nervios que había provocado el pequeño.

-Mada, Mada Ratsu-Observo a su hijo, su cabello negro y bastante largo para un recién nacido, su piel blanca como el algodón, y sus ojos negros y penetrantes, era hermoso aunque no se parecía mucho a ella, solo a su esposo -¡YAMI! ¡VEN A VER A TU HIJO!-grito, viendo a la puerta, segundos después entro un hombre pelinegro, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta baja (como la de Itachi), sus ojos azules obscuro miraron a la mujer castaña y de ojos negros con miedo-¡no seas cobarde y acércate!-el hombre se acerco lentamente y asomo su cara hacia donde estaba el niño, al verlo sus obscuros ojos se cristalizaron y lo tomo entre sus brazos.

-Es t-tan bello- el pequeño lo miro con sus negros ojitos, alzo sus bracitos y empezó a tocar la cara del mayor, este sonrió imitado por oji-negro menor-Mada-chan, bienvenido a la familia Ratsu- La pelirrosa los observo melancólica.

-Serán una bella familia- los adultos la observaron felices.

-Gracias Sakura-san-ella asintió y salió de la habitación-"ese niño me recuerda bastante a…"-

…14 años después….

Un grupo de tres jóvenes observaba a la adulta con miedo, su largo y cabello castaño se encontraba suelto, tapaba su ojo derecho dejando a la vista el otro, el cual era de un extraño color blanco perlado, su figura esbelta estaba contrastada por un par de grandes pechos, la hacía lucir hermosa, solo había un pequeño problema, ¡esa mujer es un monstruo! Y no uno piadoso.

-bueno mocosos, mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuga de hoy en adelante seré su sensei-los tres asintieron al mismo tiempo-Estoy aquí, por que por culpa de su estúpido Hokage tengo que cumplir mi servicio social, así que empezaremos por presentarnos-tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar- Mi nombre es Hanabi Hyuga, me gusta entrenar y me disgusta no hacerlo, mi sueño es ser ANBU -se puso de pie y observo nuevamente a los jóvenes-ahora el primero-nadie parecía querer hacerlo-no me obliguen a elegir-uno de los tres se puso de pie, un niño para ser exacto.

-Mi nombre es Hagane Maou- su cabello es negro y lacio hasta los hombro, con las puntas de color rojo sangre y ojos verdes fluorescentes además de una piel levemente bronceada, vestía una chaqueta negra con una línea verde en medio, abajo una camisa de resaque blanca y unos pantaloncillos ANBU, sus pies estaba descalzos-me gusta jugar con mis amigos y me disgustan las cosas aburridas, mi sueño es convertirme en un ninja defensivo-Hanabi asintió y le ordeno que volviera a su lugar.

-el siguiente- le siguió una mujer

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Himawari- su cabello corto hasta debajo de los hombros de color negro azulado estaba suelto, sus ojos azules claros estaban enmarcadas por unas risadas pestañas, en sus mejillas podía observarse marcas parecidas a las de un gato, vestía una blusa de tirantes color lavanda que se ajustaban a sus pechos (no tan modestos), unas mallas hasta los muslos que remarcaban su bella figura, negras aparte de unas sandalias ninjas- me gustan los girasoles y llevarlos a la tumba del tío Neji, me disgustan las peleas entre nii-chan y Otou-chan, mi sueño es convertirme un una ninja tan buena como mi tía Hanabi o ser ninja rastreadora-termino dando una linda sonrisa.

-no seas lambiscona conmigo jovencita-frunció el ceño y le ordeno que se sentara, y al final paso el ultimo chico.

-Mi nombre es Ratsu Mada-este poseía un largo y desordenado cabello en punta hacia el suelo color negro un largo mechón tapaba su ojo derecho dejando al otro al descubierto el cual es de un negro obscuro, su fina piel era de color nívea, este llevaba un chaleco rojo con un zorro negro, debajo de este poseía una camisa morada obscura de maga larga, también tria puestos unos pantaloncillos negros, y unas botas ninjas, en su espalda llevaba un abanico para fuego gigantesco-me gusta pasar tiempo o oto-san, oka-san y nii-chan además de entrenar con este último, me disgusta que las personas juzguen a los demás por su pasado, mi sueño es ser Hokage-todos lo miraron con interés.

-muy bien, no parecen tan malos "algo esconden estos chicos, incluso Hima-chan", antes de irme les diré una cosa-los tres asintieron-tiene tres horas para encontrarme, esa será su prueba para su verdadero acenso a ninjas…sean inteligentes, la respuesta más estúpida no siempre es las falsa-las vieron sin entender, iban a preguntarle que trataba de decirles, cuando desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando solo una pequeña nota.

-Hm, una nota- dijo el oji-verde, agacho su cuerpo y tomo el papel blanco entre sus manos, la letra era limpia y cursiva- dice "Tienen que encontrarme en algún punto de la aldea, no importa si no trabajan en equipo, el propósito es hallarme, y cuando lo hagan tendrán que luchar contra mi…así que suerte"-

-es obvio que trata de confundirnos-hablo el peli-largo, la oji-azul lo miro confundida-ella quiere confundiros, el objetivo de esta misión es el trabajo en equipo…así que Himawari ¿sabes alguna técnica de rastreo?-ella asintió- es lo que necesitamos, tu te encargaras de rastrearla yo y Maou la venseremos, solo tienes que decirnos su forma de luchar-volvió a asentir y empezó a correr hacia la aldea.

-¡Síganme!- grito, ambos varones se miraron y comenzaron a correr siguiendo a la chica

…..

Una joven se encontraba en el techo de una gigantesca casa, la cual a simple vista se encontraba deshabitada, esta estaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, repentinamente tres sombras la rodearon.

-Pensé que nunca llegarían-abrió los ojos los cuales estaban rodeados por unas muy marcadas venas-una hora les tardo en encontrarme, ahora que están aquí…no tendré piedad- flexiono las piernas dando un salto, lanzo una tanda de shurikens los cuales los chicos no se molestaron en esquivar.

-¡Maou!- grito la niña, el oji-verde asintió y en unos segundos unas esferas de de aire estaban desviando cada una de las armas-¡Mada! ¡Tu turno!- el pelilargo lanzo una pequeña bola de fuego, la cual se dirigía ala castaña con rapidez esta se encontraba en el techo de otra casa.

-No me hagas reír-el solo sonrió, desenfundo el abanico gigante y lo agito con fuerza provocando que la pequeña bola de fuego se hiciera una gigantesca, después de unos micro-segundos la esfera había arrasado con la otra casa.

-¿lo logramos?-pregunto crédulo el de los mechones rojos.

-¿me crees tan débil?-una voz susurro en su oído, el joven se paralizo, luego fue lanzado hacia el suelo –fue fácil, quedan ustedes dos-ambos se pusieron en guardia, la Hyuga hiso unos sellos haciendo aparecer una larga catana, con el mango color blanco y negro, dio un salto hacia los chicos.

-aléjate un poco, cuando yo te diga lanzas tu mejor jutsu- ella no dijo nada, solo retrocedió un poco, entonces el pelinegro puso su abanico frente a el en forma defensiva.

¡PUMM!

Un sonoro y fuerte estruendo pudo escucharse desde lejos, en medio de lo que antes era un distrito se encontraba tres chicos y una mujer, esta solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños, mientras los otros estaban muy heridos.

-¡Himawari, Maou!- grito el pelilargo, Maou asintió salto unos metros hacia atrás, hiso unos sellos eh instantáneamente los cubrieron unas esferas de fuego, la peli-azul empezó a concentrar chacra en sus manos formando unos leones morados-¡ahora!- Himawari se lanzo hacia la Hyuga, Mada agito su Bashosen provocando mas impulso en la joven, pero no solo paso eso, si no también la joven empezó a rodearse por su extraño chakra morado y al igual que sus manos, ella había tomado la forma de un león.

-¡Golpe Hyuga-Uzumaki!- Hanabi ensancho sus ojos sin poder creerlo, no tubo tiempo de moverse, cuando la pequeña Uzumaki la golpeo en el pecho, escupió un poco de sangre recibió otro golpe en la cara, el cual la estrello en unos escombros-h-ha-un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios, luego callo al suelo totalmente cansada.

-Eso es todo, están aprobados-observo a Mada y Maou acercándose un poco lastimados-llévala con Sakura, yo iré con el Hokage- no dijeron nada, solo tomaron a la niña fueron directo al hospital.

…

Una hermosa pelirrosa caminaba por los pasillos de un gigantesco hospital, según tenia entiendo dos jóvenes habían llegado con una chica la cual estaba inconsciente, abrió la puerta y encontró a tres jóvenes muy conocidos para ella, uno de ellos era Maou (el siempre llegaba con rasguños por los juego tan rudos que practicaba), la otra Himawari (prácticamente era su sobrina) y por ultimo Mada (su ahijado).

-Sakura-chan necesitamos que le des chakra a Himawari-dijo el oji-verde, el pelinegro asintió tan serio como siempre.

-¿son equipo?-pregunto con interés, Maou asintió un poco sonrojado-Déjenme adivinar ¿Hanabi es su sensei?-ambos asintieron nuevamente.

-¿Cómo sabe Sakura-san?-pregunto el pequeño Mada.

-Es obvio, los tres son unos prodigios lo mas probable es que les asignaran a la persona mas capacitada para esto-dijo sonriendo amable, el oji-verde se sonrojo aun mas.

El pelilargo no dijo nada, solo camino hacia la salida, no sin antes darle una mirada a su equipo dio una media sonrisa y salió con las manos en sus bolsillos, siendo observado por todos ahí, incluso Himawari, quien ya había despertado.

….

En una gran oficina, un rubio oji-azul firmaba o tiraba algunos papeles, su cabello estaba mas corto que antes, su larga capa color naranja estaba llena de manchas verdes.

-valla equipo que me asignaste Hokage-baka- el rubio dio un pequeño grito y miro asustado ala castaña-esos niños son unos completos monstruos, ¡incluso Himawari!- Naruto soltó una carcajada-no te rías-

-Si lo se, serán muy buenos ninjas y mas su tu eres su sensei, eres una de las mejores ninjas y confió en ti para esto-dijo sonriendo, ella no dijo nada-aparte se que algo esconden, los tres…quiero que descubras lo que ocultan –ella lo vio con interés.

-solo quiero saber, ese chico Mada ¿proviene de algún clan poderoso?-pregunto con intriga disimulada.

-no, solo es hijo de unos comerciantes locales-respondió serio, ella camino hacia la ventana, parándose en el marco.

-descubriré lo que esconden esos chicos- Naruto asintió, aun manteniéndose serio, ella salto por la ventana desapareciendo en una nube de humo-"después de todo…nada se escapa a los ojos de un Hyuga"-

…

¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAAANN!

Bueno, eso es todo….esta historia se basa en una que escribí hace años, llamada Kidtsu, el cual es Kid buu, reencarna en un humano y tiene que aprender a vivir como tal, solo que en esta historia cambiaran muchas cosas

Este fic esta dedicado a un amigo lector "Mr. Black Ross" (Ho como se escriba xD)…Espero te haya gustado.

… ¿algún comentario? ….


End file.
